Dumort High (Readers Insert)
by HiKaRiNaKaMuRa
Summary: You and your friends are transfer students from different places around the word, and just happen to be accepted into a new 'special' high school. Only certain people have been accepted in it, but why? what makes this school so special? Modern Kuro characters! Readers x Various
1. Acceptance Letter (Your POV)

**Okay, so, this is my first Reader insert *hides behind Sebby* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME IF IT'S CRAPPY! TT^TT I appreciate my life**

**Disclaimer: Me no own kuro characters, belong to Toboso-sensei, I don't own you**

**The only character which I semi-own is Angel**

* * *

Your POV

I was finishing packing up my luggage. This past few weeks I had spent with my family were perfect, almost too perfect. You see, my folks and I are form England. We are the (Y/L/N)s ,and we are an ancient noble family, yet there is a dark secret surrounding the family. Of course, my mom always told me it was just a lie that the other nobles told to make us look bad.

Do you ask if I believed my mother? Of course I did. What was there for her to hide from me? Anyway, enough of that. Starting today, I shall leave home and live on the school campus of a high school. That is strange for a school in the U.S, according to father, but there was a letter that arrived about a month ago.

**Flashback**

I was in the garden just taking a stroll. My mother was inside enjoying her time in the kitchen and father was looking over some papers from the company. I stopped in front of the white roses that mother adores so much and inhaled their sweet fragrance. I didn't know how father could make them grow so gorgeous and perfect, but he did.  
The only thing that could compare to father's great gardening skills are mother's cooking skills. Her food was the best I had ever tasted. Perfectly cooked with just the right amount of everything. I, on the other hand, had some amazing fighting skills. My weapon usage was beyond magnificent,. Whenever I would fight, it looked like I was dancing, one with the weapon. It surprised other old, rich families that we didn't have any servants and yet could uphold and defend ourselves so well, but we were a happy family just like that.  
?-"Excuse me miss."

I turned around, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Yes mister?"

?- "Sorry for arriving so suddenly, but are the Earl and Madam of this household here?"

"Yes. Right this way mister," I guess I must have looked like a maid because I was wearing a very simple dress. The skirt was white, with three strips of black sort of lace in front and black on the sides. The top had a ruffle in the top of the chest area, laces going down, and black vertical strips decorating the sides.

I escorted him to my father's study and knocked politely.

"Come in," I heard the polite reply of my father and went in.

"Excuse my interruption," I bowed to my father. "But this gentleman has something for you and mother. I shall go retrieve her now."

I could see the mysterious gentleman stare at me surprised at what I had just said. Father was smirking at the mystery man.

"I see you didn't know this manor doesn't have servants?" The man shook his head stupidly.

"I can see why you would think she was a servant," father's smirk widen, "She likes wearing that particular dress when she goes to the garden where she usually destroys her dresses," father chuckled at my clumsiness,"Well, let me introduce to you my daughter (Y/N) (Y/L/N)."

I did a curtsy and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir," then I turned to father. "I believe I shall go retrieve mother."

Father simply nodded and so I went to the kitchen, leaving behind the man gawking at me. I sure surprised him, being the daughter of nobles, dressed as a maid.

**Time Skip**

Father and Mother had been in the study for an hour. I had gone to my room and changed into a different simple dress. This one was gray, plain with no sort of frills on the top portion, along with long sleeves. The skirt was smooth in the fron, but in the back it had bow and was multi-layered on the back. It wasn't as simple as the other one, which made me look like a maid, but it was enough to give off a sort of impression. As I was about to knock on my father's study the door opened. The gentleman was saying his farewells to father and mother and bowed to me.

"It was a pleasure my lady," and with one last bow he left.  
I entered father's study and he seemed a bit agitated.  
"What seems to be the matter father?" He glanced at me and gave me the letter the man had been holding.  
'This is for you, and only you shall open it." I looked at my father, puzzled at what he had just said. I shrugged it off and opened the letter.

Dear Miss (Y/L/N),

It is our pleasure to inform you that you qualify to attend Dumort High School.  
This school is only for those specially talented in certain areas. The school is located  
in the US. We offer dorms in our installations if you have no other place to stay or  
simply wish to install yourself there. We have enclosed a plane ticket as well with the  
date written on it. If you wish to attend the high school and stay in the dorms, please  
send us your reply as soon as possible to be able to prepare for your arrival.

Sincerely,  
William T. Spears and Tanaka  
Principal and Vice Principal of Dumort_  
_

My parents were looking at me expectantly. I cleared my throat and said, "Well, here it says that I have been accepted at Dumort high in the US, which is a school for special people," I peeked at my parents from atop the letter and I saw them give each other worried glances.

"Well, would you like to attend (Y/N)?"

"It's your decision honey," My mother smiled at me reassuringly . They were going to allow me to leave the country! I was nervous and didn't know what to say. On one hand, I got to leave the country and visit the US, on the other hand, I would be leaving my beloved father and mother. The idea pained me a bit, but this might be my only chance to leave for a while.

With a new fire burning in my eyes my reply was...

"I wish to go to Dumort."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Currently, I was downstairs with my luggage bag wearing a fancier dress than I normally would. Not as fancy as many other nobles would like, but better than my usual. This one was black with a white bottom layer. The black portion had a black bow in the midsection, which then opened like a triangle to reveal the white layer, which consisted of multi-layers. The carriage that was going to take me to the airport had arrived, and I gave a quick farewell hug to my parents. They promised me to write as often as possible. They helped me get on the carriage and closed the door behind me. With a last look at the manor, I was of, not knowing what awaited me at Dumort.

* * *

**TT^TT I feel it's crappy**

**If you wish to see the dresses and how they are supposed to look(because I am horrible at describing them) go to and search for Dumort High, and the second chapter (the first are just characters :p) is this one above, the links are highlighted in blue, I believe. The rest of this story is there if you wish to check it, but I will continue to post it here too, in case you don't have a quotev or are too lazy to make one.**

**REVIEW~ make me and my friends type faster for y'all~**

**Oh, and if you have seen this story, I am not stealing it -_- I am the great ShinigamiNekoDemon! If you don't believe me, I'll give a shout out to whoever reviews here~**


	2. Escape (Yami Moon's POV)

**Okay so, this is the second chappie of Dumort High, which was written by my lovely friend. Remember, this is our first reader insert, PLEASE DON"T KILL ME!**

* * *

Yami P.O.V

The world I used to know is gone. There's nothing I can do to bring it back. I had a mother, but she's dead. I had a father, but he is dead to me. I didn't have the best childhood nor I know what the hell that means. The world I know is cruel yet beautiful. Well, not beautiful in this part of Spain. I lived in the alley with some cats that kept me company. Why? Because my father took advantage of me. He couldn't get over the fact that mother wanted freedom. He always said I looked just like her, except that I am a Neko. I wanted to run away, but I couldn't. I couldn't because he wouldn't let me out of his sight not after mother left him. She tried taking me but she failed. One night, the Spanish police came and arrested my father. I took that opportunity and escaped the house. All I took with me was the necklace, a bit of cash, and my bell tree. That is when I started to live in the streets.

One night, I was abducted during my sleep. The next thing I knew, I wasn't in the alley, but on what looked like a cell. I examined my surroundings and saw other girls in one huge cell. 'Why am I here?' With no idea on where I was at, a man approached me. In that tiny moment of horror, I knew what was going to happen next. Everyday, he would visit my cell and laugh at me, and I hated him for that. I thought, 'I want to kill him,' but then my heart would reply,'(Y/F), don't do it. You are much better than that,' and it was right, I was _**much**_ better than that.  
One day, the man passed away, but his son was worse. He let all the girls free, but not me. he would yell at me in Spanish, but the funny thing was, he wasn't Spaniard at all, he was an Englishman. He let me out of the cage, but like my father, he took advantage of me. I wish I could do something, but I couldn't. I was chained up in his room with no food at all. One of the maids was the only one to feed my hunger when he isn't around. She was nice to me, and I appreciated her. She taught me how cruel yet beautiful the world is. Also, she taught me how to read and speak properly.

"Yami, are you okay?" said the maid.

"I am ravenous Mereda," I muttered.

She handed me a plate with my favorite, soup with noodles. She forgot that I couldn't hold it because I was chained up, so she started to feed me.

"Yami, my master is out of town and I am running away," she said.

"Don't leave me behind," I begged.

"I won't because you have this," she took out a letter.

"What is it," I looked at it.

"It's a letter from Dumort High," she also took out a key.

"How did you-"  
"The young master isn't smart at all, Yami." She started to release me form the chains and gave me the letter. I started to read the letter.

Dear Miss Moon,

It is our pleasure to inform you that you qualify to attend Dumort High School.

This school is only for those specially talented in certain areas. The school is located

in the US. We offer dorms in our installations if you have no other place to stay or

simply wish to install yourself there. We have enclosed a plane ticket as well with the

date written on it. If you wish to attend the high school and stay in the dorms, please

send us your reply as soon as possible to be able to prepare for your arrival.

Sincerely,

William T. Spears and Tanaka

Principal and Vice Principal of Dumort

"I packed your stuff," she smiled.

"But I don't own clothes. I only own my bell necklace and tree!"

"Now you do Yami. Follow me," she took me by the hand. We walked out of the room and headed for her room. When she opened the door, there was luggage on her bed. There were two big ones and two small ones.

"Yami, since I'm your friend, I bought you clothing and accessories as well as a dagger,"

"Why a dagger? You know I'm weak,"

"You're not Yami, you're strong. Besides, you'll be able to defend yourself with the dagger."

"Thank you for everything," I hugged her.

"I'll drive you to the airport," she let me go and we both carried the luggage to the carriage. I am glad I had her, and will never forget her.

"Thank you Mereda," I hugged her one last time.

"Yami, you need to smile,"

"I can't because... I don't know how,"

* * *

**Yea, I had help with this from my friend, so if it's shitty, IT WAS HER FAULT!**

***hides behind Sebby***

**Sebby: Why hide behind me Lady Hikari?**

**Me:THEY WANNA KILL ME!**

**Sebby: I assure you my lady, nothing will harm you.**

**Me: -_- How can I trust a pervy and lustful demon like you?**

**Sebby: -_-* I am not a perv**

**Me: BYE GUYS! AND REVIEW ON WHICH POV YOU LIKE THE BEST! I have a bet to win**


	3. Grell's Nephew (Makoto's POV)

**Yea, yea, the chappies are short, but they get longer, I swear!**

**Disclaimer: You know it, so I should't tell you about it**

* * *

Makoto's P.O.V

I had returned from a long but nice day back from school and my part time job. It was always the same routine day after day. Walking through the same streets with that old lady selling the roses, the same long stares, seeing the same people always making a fuss over everything, but I had an uneasy feeling. The same uneasy feeling I had when they told me that my parents had died. Fortunately my uncle Grell was there to take care of me. From that day until now, he has been my guardian. I hardly ever saw him, but it was way better than being lonely all the time. However, I remember the days he actually came home were the best days ever, though we always fought for cute boys.

I returned back to reality as I started to approach the front door of my apartment. "Slowly and steady", that's what I kept telling myself. When I opened the door, my dear uncle Grell was sitting on the couch, eating the strawberry cake I had made a few days ago.

"Uncle, you should have told me that that you were coming," I took some breaths and calmed myself.

"But darling, you know that I never say when I'm coming," he replied with a big grin in his face.

"I know, but I would have gotten home earlier from work and made some tea for you,"

He delicately placed the slice of cake on the dinning table, stood up, and started walking toward me with a serious face, which, if I recall, meant that he had something very important to do.

"The reason I came was to deliver this letter to you,"

"What is it?", I asked with a confused tone.

"Why don't you open it and see?"

I slowly reached for the letter and opened it. I couldn't believe what I was reading.

Dear Mister Sutcliff,

It is our pleasure to inform you that you qualify to attend Dumort High School.  
This school is only for those specially talented in certain areas. The school is located  
in the US. We offer dorms in our installations if you have no other place to stay or  
simply wish to install yourself there. We have enclosed a plane ticket as well with the  
date written on it. If you wish to attend the high school and stay in the dorms, please  
send us your reply as soon as possible to be able to prepare for your arrival.

Sincerely,  
William T. Spears and Tanaka  
Principal and Vice Principal of Dumort

I simply stood there shocked, unable to believe it, and then it hit me. I could leave this place! Then the train hit me full force, I needed to pack!

"Don't worry I have already packed all you're things," my uncle replied as he was checking his nails.

"When did you do that?"

He smirked and replied,"Right after you left for school with that yummy friend of yours,"

"Uncle, don't talk that way about my friends," I groaned.

"Darling, don't make a big fuss over it. Also, you're passport and the tickets are on the table. Make sure you have everything."

"Why would you-" He interrupted.

"I also found all those naughty things you had hidden from me, you know uncle doesn't like secrets," he said with that grin of his.

"I'm off to see that yummy friend of yours. Taw taw"

"NO UNCLE!" Uncle Grell had just closed the apartment door leaving me behind.

"STOP!" I opened the door in a hurry, and saw him already downstairs.

"Please, don't do anything like that, please."

* * *

**Ya, so, not the best, but it could be worst. Everyone gets a letter~ REVIEW GUYS! I must win the bet on the best POV, and honestly, Alyss's P.O.V should win, but that is just my opinion**

**Me: ^-^**

**Sebby:...**

**Me: What?**

**Sebby: You are weird and creepy**

**Me: O****ДO MEANIE! GRELL! GET BASSY!**

******Sebby: Shoot! *runs off somewhere at demon speed***

******Me: Well, REVIEW~!**


	4. The Mafia (Alyss Bongore's POV)

**This is the last P.O.V before the actual story. As stated in the first P.O.V (yours, the readers) the story is in as Dumort High, written by me, the great SHINIGAMINEKODEMON! hehe This one is the longest, I believe.**

* * *

Alyss's P.O.V.

I was walking along the dark alleys of Venice looking for my next prey. My Father had encouraged me to get more into the "family business" lately. After a bit of looking around I saw it, my next target. I never asked for his background, information about his relation with father, or even what he did, all I knew was that he was my next kill. There I saw him, standing next to a woman with a red dress, smoking a cigarette. I needed to think of a way to get rid of her to get this job over with and go home. Doing field work is a very troublesome thing. Not only must I be able to sneak near the target without being recognized and out unseen, but if another hitman would recognized me, I'm as good as dead. Or so they would think. I decided to use direct approach to get rid of the female.  
"Father? Why? Why are you doing this? My five siblings and Mom love you so much! Stop avoiding us please!" The man just stood there with a startled look on his face. I secretly smirked, and could see the bitch, young lady give him a very nasty glare.

"You are married?!" shrieked the woman, "And I actually thought you were kinda cute. Goodbye asshole." The man turned to me and glared.

"Who the hell are you and what is your problem?" I simply smiled cockily at him.

"If you want answers, try to catch me," I dashed through the isolated streets until we reached a secluded and dark alley. I allowed him to catch up to me to make my move.

"Caught you little bitch," I simply turned around and allowed him to pull me by the wrist. "Now tell me, who the hell are you!?" He snarled.

"I'm your worst nightmare," I replied while taking out my katana and slicing his arm off. I stared at him coldly as he screamed. "This is what happens when you play with the Drago Family."

"I-I'm s-sorry, please spare my life, I didn't mean to kill your men," pleaded the man. _So that's what he did, no wonder my father wanted him dead._ I stood there, staring at him while he bleed to death. I didn't realize how much time had passed until I could feel the chilly breeze.

"Damn," I cussed at the evidence I would have to get rid of. "Dad's gonna kill me," I said as I picked up the stiff corpse. I threw the body in the nearest trashcan and looked at the pool of blood. What do I do with that? '_Damn, I should have paid more attention to my brother when he explained to me how to get rid of any evidence,_' I scolded myself. '_Maybe I should cover it up with trash. No, that is too simple._' I continued to think of various ways to get rid of the evidence until a strange man started approaching me. I quickly took my katana and pointed it at the stranger.

"Who goes there," I said in a fearless voice, "I warn you, I won't have mercy."

I could hear the stranger's deep chuckle that bounced off the alley's walls.

"It seems you do, indeed, have talent, young lady," stated the stranger.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" I demanded.

"Only this," the strange man let the letter fall near the pool of blood, and when I looked back up, he was gone. I walked cautiously toward the letter, my katana raised, darting my eyes from here to there trying to assure myself that he had indeed left. I looked down at the envelope that read in fancy letters, Alyss Bongore. I picked it up carefully, and examined it. I decided that opening it might not be such a bad idea, so I did. The letter inside read,

Dear Miss Bongore,

It is our pleasure to inform you that you qualify to attend Dumort High School.

This school is only for those specially talented in certain areas. The school is located

in the US. We offer dorms in our installations if you have no other place to stay or

simply wish to install yourself there. We have enclosed a plane ticket as well with the

date written on it. If you wish to attend the high school and stay in the dorms, please

send us your reply as soon as possible to be able to prepare for your arrival.

Sincerely,

William T. Spears and Tanaka

Principal and Vice Principal of Dumort

My eyes grew saucer wide. Me, attend high school?! The mere thought was ridiculous, absurd! I decided to take the letter to father, surely he will know what this means.

*TIME AND EVIDENCE REMOVAL SKIP*

When I returned, I ran straight into my father's office. "Dad, is this another one of your plans to get rid of me?!" I yelled.

"Mio tesoro, I would never do that! I just thought that it would be wonderful for you to be, you know, more sociable. So I contacted an old friend of mine and enrolled you in this wonderful school for people like us. You are smart, so getting used to it won't take long. I already packed everything, you are leaving tomorrow morning." Said my father while giving me a sweet and innocent smile.

"You did what?!" I yelled, "Why didn't you ask me or mentioned it earlier? Ugh, never mind, I should know better, you always do things behind my back. Is it entertaining at least?"

" Don't worry mio tesoro, you will have a lot of fun."

* * *

**Okay, so that was the last. This was written by my awesome friend, to who I gave the idea to write it about mafia. In case you don't know, I based the characters off my friends, so when it's a certain P.O.V, in this case, Alyss's, my friend writes it, and so on and so forth. So basically, the characters are them.**

**Me: Yay~ People, remember to vote~**

**Sebby: they won't because you are a crazy-**

**Me: DON'T. YOU. DARE. FINISH. THAT. SENTENCE.**

**Sebby: ^^; Sure**

**Me: REVIEW ON YOUR FAV. POV SO I CAN WIN THE BET! GO ALYSS!**


	5. Meetings

**HEEEY, 'kay, I finally got myself on the computer to post this chapter on fanfiction as well. You can see it as well in quotev (as I have mentioned before) but don't worry my lovely readers, I'll keep posting them here**

**The next couple of chapters that are already on quotev shall be posted in a couple of minutes~ ^-^**

* * *

Y/N POV

I had just gotten down from the plane, nervous at being in a different country. I went and picked up my (f/c) bag, my large suitcase, and my violin case. I looked around, uncertain of what to do next. I had forgotten to ask father or mother who was I supposed to meet , so I decided to wander around for a while. As I was looking around, a strange man with beautiful silver hair and a strange outfit stood out of the crowd. He was holding up a sign that read, **Dumort High**, and I knew that he was the one I was looking for, relief coursing through my body.

I walked up to him and stood nearby, not knowing what to do, so I stared at the crowd for a while. Tired of looking at the crowd, I turned to the man, but didn't know how to address him, or what to ask and talk with him for that matter, so I decided to ask his name.

"What would your name be mister?" I asked, my voice quivering ever so slightly. The strange guy simply gave me a creepy smirk.

"Hehehe~ Impatient aren't we? Why don't we wait for the other's, shall we?" I nodded shyly and went back to staring at the crowd, wondering what kind of students would be arriving.

Alyss POV

Flying wasn't as bad as I though, or at least the flying part. I knew I should have taken a ship or cruise. Damn airplanes. After getting my luggage, decided to look for the man with silver hair that my father told me about. I didn't even know his name, but I was pretty confident he was not going to be that hard to find, since, you know, silver hair. After walking for about five minutes, I found the man standing next to a girl. She had long raven hair and green eyes. By looking at the way she was standing, I could see she was from a rich family, but was somewhat of a shy person. I am going to have so much fun with her.

"Buongiorno. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Alyss Bongore," I introduced myself, trying to make a good impression. The girl standing next to him was fidgeting, most likely unsure on how to react, or even act.

"H-hello Miss Bongore. My name is (y/n) (y/l/n). It's a pleasure to meet you," the girl spoke with a thick English accent and did a curtsy.

So I was right, she is the rich, shy type. Well, my father did say I should be more sociable, so being her friend should be a good start. I went up to her and extended my hand. She hesitated a bit, but eventually shook my hand.

"I know I am a stranger to you, but since we don't know anyone, why don't we become friends?" I asked. I was trying to sound as friendly as I could.

"Ah, sure," she replied with a smile. I guess I am up to a good start.

Yami's POV

Getting off the plane was very new to me. Well, I wasn't out too much because of my past, but at least I experienced something out of Spain. I still miss Mereda. She was like family to me, and I hope he doesn't find her, nor me. Walking down the hall, I wonder, who am I searching for? Suddenly, I saw a man with silver long hair holding up a sign that read, **Dumort High**. He seemed unusual. He was wearing clothing that people usually wouldn't wear. _Well, here it goes_, I thought.

"Hello, señor. What is your name?" I spoke softly.

"Hehehe~ Well, now that I seem to have gotten most of my group, it would be a good idea to introduce myself," he did a mock bow with a grin on his face, "They call me Undertaker."

_ I can see now why they would call him Undertaker. It would explain on the was he dresses. Not to be judgy, but yeah, it does explain it._

"Piacere di conoscerti, Mr. Undertaker" said the girl with the fiery red hair.

_She's from Italy,_ I thought. _I got to admit, her fiery red hair reminds me of roses my mother and I used to pick in the park._

"It's a pleasure to know your name, Mister Undertaker," the girl with long raven hair replied with an English accent as she curtsy.

_She has an English accent, _I thought._ She speaks fluently, way better than I. I barely know how to read, write and speak my Spanish language._

"Mucho gusto en conocerte, Señor Undertaker," I said, flipping my short, grey hair. I still feel my body shaking from shyness. My tail silently shaking every time I watched closely my surroundings. Still hidden below my clothing, obviously. I should try to push that away.

Y/N POV

On this last couple of minutes, I was a bit hesitant and wary about the girls I just met. One with red hair, the color mother hated the most for some unknown reason, while the other had grey short hair, almost silver. They each had an aura around them, as if hiding something. I could tell because whenever one of father's work partners were planning behind his back, they would have this strange aura around them. I had asked father about this, and he told me it was a gift that runs through my family, so naturally, I believed him.

After examining the girls for another couple of minutes, I couldn't sense any threat from them, so I decided to make friends with them. I knew immediately from where the came from, for father and mother had both been my tutors for foreign languages, and I was fluent in all of them. I decided that I could practice my fluency with them, so It was a win-win situation.

"Hehehe~ Now, my young ladies, let us go to the car and drive up to the school. We have to make sure you know everything about the school," he had that creepy grin on his face again.

"Sure," I replied, my shyness coming at me full force. Now, the real challenge for me, to overcome this shy nature of mine.

"Finally. Hey raven girl, Spanish girl, what are your names?"

I couldn't believe this girl, raven girl?! I had introduced myself less than five minutes ago, and she had forgotten my name! I could feel my annoyance grow, but I didn't let it show on my face, smiling like nothing was wrong.

"My name is (y/n)(y/l/n), it's a pleasure to meet you both," I replied, a little ashamed by my thick accent, and did a curtsy.

"Mi nombre es Yami Moon. Nice to meet you," the girl with almost silver hair spoke with a tone of shyness. She looked pale as she spoke.

"It's a pleasure, un placer. Sorry if I forgot your names. I'm new with the whole making new friends thing," responded Alyss.

I felt my anger and annoyance go down slightly. It made sense, she did seem like the unsocial type, and the girl with grey hair looked almost afraid of us, so I decided to use my noble training and become their friend.

"Hehehe~ Well, ladies. Shall we leave?" We all looked at each other and then back at him.

"Yes," we replied in unison, and with that, we were off.

3rd person POV

The ladies and the retired shinigami, now teacher, were unaware of a mysterious, yet curious pair of eyes observing them.

* * *

**Go to quotev and read it there for those who have one~! but review here too if you are too lazy to go there! REVIEW PEOPLE~!**

**Well, BYE~!**


	6. The Sniper

**HERE IT IS! I told you I was gonna post it ^-^ For those who like SebasCiel, READ MY OTHER WORK PLEASE! Okay, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Sabrina's P.O.V.

I watched from a distance as they left the airport. I was curious as to where they were going, yet I had a job to do. Yami was my target, for that man wanted her dead for escaping his clutches, but I could see the raven haired one was a noble. A look at her clothes and a quick glance at her suitcase, I saw the emblem of the (Y/L/N)s, and knew there were people that would pay so much more for her body. Then I shifted my eyes to the red haired one, and I could feel my blood boil. Alyss Bongore, my enemy and rival. Just uttering her name brought an unpleasant taste to my mouth. What is she doing in America? Didn't her father sent her to a mission in Venice?

I saw them leaving and decided to follow them. I had three perfect targets in front of me. I had my current job, Yami, the noble girl, (Y/N), and my all time rival, Alyss. However, the man that was next to them didn't seem like an ordinary person. He might pose a great threat. I followed them to the exit of the airport and saw them get inside a black limo. Where were they going in such a fancy car? (Y/N) and Alyss are wealthy, but (Y/F) is, or at least was, a slave. What was their connection and who was the strange man?

Makoto's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it, I had just lost the plane! Chasing after uncle Grell wasn't a good idea after all. He had simply run off to who knows where! I was so worried as to what he would do to my friend that I completely forgot about the plane. Now I had missed it!

I went to the front and asked for the next airplane to the US, and the nice lady told me it would depart today at 8pm. I would miss my first day! Ugh, stupid uncle.

"Do you happen to know if there is space in that flight?" I asked as kindly as I could.

"Umm," she checked on the computer, "Yes, there is one more space available. Would you like it mister?"

I couldn't believe my luck, so I quickly agreed. Well, it seems as if I will arrive a bit later than originally, but at least it was only a day. The next time I see my uncle, I am going to kill him! For now, all I have left is to wait. In that moment I was waiting, I realized, I should change my name. I've never liked my name since it was given by my parents. I want to start fresh in this new high school.

I thought for a while. _How about Hideki...no,Takeshi...eww no. Jun perhaps...ugh this was going to be harder than I thought. Wait a minute... what about Yuki? Yuki... I like the sound of it. Now, I'm headed for a new start._

"Mister, what would your name be," asked the kind lady.

"Yuki," I grinned, "Yuki Sutcliff."

Sabrina P.O.V.

Following that limo was harder than I thought. I not only had to stay out of sight, I had to keep the limo in sight as well! I had never been involved in such a chase, and now I know I never want to. What seemed like hours to me, which were actually a couple of minutes, we reached a gorgeous building. On one side, it looked like they were the dorms. The building looked black, but the frames were red. The glass, luckily, was normal. It sort of reminded me of the description of the last room in Edgar Allan Poe's story, The Masque of the Red Death. It gave me an ominous feeling, and made my skin crawl.

The dorms next to these ones looked more like the greco roman architecture. The building was grand and white, , pilllars with the top carved to resemble a rose. The roof also had carvings resembling various different flowers, but what was most beautiful of all was the outdoor pavilion attached to it. It had Greek columns and no ceiling, white rose bushes along with other flowers surrounding it, and vines crawling up the columns. It had a few round tables, each with four chairs each, and in the center, there was a stone lined fire pit. A breathtaking view indeed.

"Miss, are you lost perhaps?"

"GYAA!" I jumped, surprised at being caught, and immediately took out twin black fighting fans with blades. I might have jumped surprised at being caught, but I wasn't as defenseless in close combat as many would think a sniper would.

I saw a man with strange yellow green eyes staring right at me with a grin on his face. I've never felt frightened in my life._How did he know I was here, _I thought.

"There is no need to take out your fans. I have no intention to fighting you Miss Ortiz," I was caught off guard at this. He knew my last name!

"I-wha-how do you know my name?" I finally managed to ask.

"This shall give you your answers," he handed me a letter with my name written in fancy letters. I put away my weapons and read the letter.

Dear Miss Ortiz,

It is our pleasure to inform you that you qualify to attend Dumort High School.  
This school is only for those specially talented in certain areas. The school is located  
in the US. We offer dorms in our installations if you have no other place to stay or  
simply wish to install yourself there. We have enclosed a plane ticket as well with the  
date written on it. If you wish to attend the high school and stay in the dorms, please  
send us your reply as soon as possible to be able to prepare for your arrival.

Sincerely,  
William T. Spears and Tanaka  
Principal and Vice Principal of Dumort  
_  
_

I stood there, who knows how long, shocked. I was accepted to a high school! I could attend school! I looked back at the man, making sure it wasn't just some sick joke.

"I-is it-true? I can attend school?" I looked at him with hope clear in my eyes.

"If you wish to, then you may." I grinned broadly for the first time in a long time.

"Yes! I do!" He looked at me and nodded with a grin of his own.

"Then, I shall take you to meet the rest of the group. Then, we may start the tour around campus."

I was squealing with excitement. I was going to attend school, meet people, make friends! Then, I remembered. My rival was here, my target too, so, what was I supposed to do? Pretend I never accepted the job? Well, I can, but, it is not easy to forget something like that. I was a sniper, but I will have to face it and do what's right. I'll be friends with my targets, even if it takes me a while to get along with them.

* * *

**Heh, A NEW PERSON! anyway, if you wanna see how the fans are supposed to look, you can go to quotev on this chapter. The link is in the story where it says 'twin black fighting fans'**

**"TILL NEXT TIME!**


	7. Of Music And Nekos

**'KAY~ here the next chappie. And A shout out to EriAleSir and Shadowtolight for fav. the story as well as Killeret, foxchick1, and EriAleSir for following~**

**Disclaimer: yea, me no own you, Kuroshitsuji characters belong to Toboso Yana, Yami belongs to my friend, Yuki Sutcliff belongs to my other friend, Alyss Bongore and Ryuu belong to my fav. co-author and editor, and Angel belongs to me~ *sort of***

* * *

Y/N P.O.V

I saw a man with golden hair and yellow green eyes approach us with a girl who had brown, waist length hair. She seemed to fret a little, and had a strange aura around her, but I paid no attention to it.

"Hello~! My name is Ronald Knox, and you have met Undertaker already," he motioned to Undertaker, "and we will conduct the tour around Dumort High!" He looked like a cheerful lad no older than us. Maybe ranging from 18-20. His blond hair and spectacles along with his suit completed his image.

"This young lady here is Miss Sabrina Ortiz, and she is also an exchange student here in Dumort~" he seemed excited, but I guess he liked crowds. The young girl, Sabrina, came from behind him and began to grow tomato red.

"Uh, umm, h-hi. My name is Sabrina Ortiz, and I hope to be your friend," she mumbled, barely above a whisper.

Alyss P.O.V.

Huh, Ortiz. I have heard that surname before, but I can't put my finger on it. Oh, well, I will remember eventually. I looked back at Mr. Knox and waited patiently for him to continue with the tour. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see raven haired look at both the brown haired girl and Mr. Obnoxious as though analyzing them. I could tell because I usually do that with any of my victims.

Y/N P.O.V.

I was analyzing the auras of both Mr. Knox and the new student, Sabrina, and from her, I could see she had a secret waiting to be told, having a bit of a fierce aura that one, but it wasn't like the one Alyss held on her person.

"Well, shall we keep going?"

Before he could continue with the tour, another stranger man with a suit and spectacles also appeared. This one didn't have the laid back aura that Mr. Knox had, instead, possessing a very calm and controlled aura.

"Good morning. My name is William T. Spears. I am the Principal of Dumort High School and shall be giving the tour along with the P.E. instructor, Ronald Knox, and the science and history instructor, Undertaker."

We all nodded, me a bit wary of the stoic principal and his piercing eyes.

"Now, let us resume with the tour."

We walked in front of the dorms, and he signaled the girls' and the boys'. I sort of figured the girls' was the white greco roman building, while the boys' was the black with red Gothic building.

"The girls have an outdoor pavilion for a simple reason. The last female students that studied here raised money of their own, and ordered the construction of it," he looked sort of proud of these girls' achievements.

"Boys, on the other hand, slacked off and didn't want to do anything, so the building is as when it was first built."

This went on for an hour or so, visiting the gym, laboratories, library, field, and, the music room! There was a row of guitars, trumpets, guitarrones, an harp, a couple of vihuelas, three electric guitars, drums, flutes, and a gorgeous piano. It was sleek black with keys white as looked brand new, shiny and well kept.

I was separated from the group, and started approaching it.

Mesmerized by it, I didn't notice me going towards it until I was sitting down in front of it. My fingers went on the keys, and started playing a familiar tune, Clocks, and I could feel myself being filled with the same feeling I always got when playing it at home.

Yami's P.O.V.

I realized (Y/N) wasn't with us,so I wandered off to look for her. Where could she be? Suddenly, I heard music from the music room. Could it be her? I opened the door and there she was. She was playing a song that was a bit unfamiliar to me.

"(Y/N), what is it that you are playing?" I questioned.

"Oh, I was playing clocks, but now I'm playing Inception," she replied without looking away from the keys.

I started to weep, but I looked away so (Y/N) wouldn't see me cry. Suddenly, without noticing, I turned into my cat form. _Oh, no, _I thought.

"Meow," I said, and started to walk towards (Y/N).

Y/N P.O.V.

I looked down for a while, and was startled to see a cat walking towards me. I stopped playing and looked around for Yami, but she was nowhere to be seen. I didn't know where she was, but when I looked at the cat again, the same aura that surrounded Yami was around the cat.

_No way,_ I thought, _she turned into a cat!_

I was at lost as to what to do, so I picked her up and placed her on top of the piano.

"Maybe you will like this song," I said, smiling softly at the cat that seemed to whimper.

I started to play Moonlight Sonata, 1st movement, hoping to sooth her.

"Purr," the cat was staring at me while I played.

Y/F P.O.V.

She played beautifully, just like mother. I feel like she is here with me. I feel... happy again, but I can't smile. I wish I could remember how to smile, but listening to (Y/N), I feel like I am smiling on the inside. Suddenly, I turned back to human.

"(Y/N), that was beautiful," I said.

"Thank you for the compliment. As a daughter of nobility, mother made me learn, and this was one of the first pieces I played," she replied, a small blush decorating her face.

"Mother taught me how to play piano as well," I said as I got off the piano, and sat right next to (Y/N).

"If I may, could I have the honor to play a song with you?" I asked politely.

"Sure, I would love to Yami," she replied happily, "How about we play Danse Macabre?"

"That would be a splendid song to play. Good thing I learned the song. Do you have a violin?"

"Sure, just take a look around the room," she said, and went to grab a violin that was black, just like the piano.

After positioning and tuning herself, she started to play. I joined her with the piano after the first few measures, and we played together the dance of the dead.

Alyss P.O.V.

I had just looked away for a couple of minutes, and both noble girl and shy neko girl disappeared. Yes, I knew she was a neko, I mean, I am one hell of a hitman after all.

I was about to go and look for the idiots when I heard a piano. I was sure it was playing Clocks, but then switched to that song, Inception. Then, the music stopped. After a couple of minutes, I heard Moonlight Sonata, the first movement. Don't ask how I knew. Let's just say the it was part of one of my undercover jobs.

After like five minutes, I heard it, Danse Macabre, a composition by Saint-Saens. At this point, I was sure that Mr. Stoic and Mr. Creepy had heard it too.

"What is that?" questioned the blondie.

We all walked back to the music room and saw both of the missing girls playing together. I wasn't expecting them to be playing that song together. I must admit, they play nicely, but I bet they are just showing off. Then again, I thought they were those shy people who wouldn't dare continue playing when caught playing music. As they finished playing, Mr. Creep started to do that creepy smile again. One of these days, I will take that smile off his face.

"Hehehe~ I thought you ladies were with us," said Mr. Creepy.

"Eeeep!" they both did a little shriek, which I must admit, was funny. The shy neko girl suddenly turned into a cat.

_What the hell was that, _I thought. I watched the cat walk towards (Y/N) and rubbed against her leg because it was trembling.

"Oh, no. Yami," she said as she picked up the cat.

"Meow," the cat said, trembling as (Y/N) petted her to calm her down.

"Oh, my. Is that a cat my eyes have spotted?"

We all turned around and saw a man with hair as black as night and red pools of blood as eyes wearing a butler suit approach us.

"Hehehe~ Care to join us, Sebastian?" said Mr. Creep.

Pretty boy didn't really listen to the Creep, and just watched the cat.

"Meow," the cat jumped off (Y/N) arms and walked towards Raven Boy. He picked her up and started petting her, playing with the pads of her paws.

"Such fine fur, and those splendid eyes," he mumbled. Talk about a weirdo. The cat still trembled, but she let him pet her.

"What are you doing here demon?" Mr. Stoic face asked with bitterness in his voice. Damn, that was pretty straight out.

Y/N P.O.V.

Sebastian looked like a pretty decent person. His butler uniform didn't have a single crease on it, and his posture was perfect. His aura told otherwise thought. Yami looks like she wants to be back on the ground.

"Meow," she said.

"Uh, mister. Could I please have Yami back?" He looked at me with his crimson eyes, and I trembled. His aura was dangerous, if I do say so myself.

"I guess I should," he replied with a sad sigh, " and I must say, that was a nice performance you and your little neko friend did there." I turned as red as a cherry, and he walked towards me. He handed Yami to me and I stuttered out a thank you.

I put down Yami, and she turned back to human, her face a bit pale with a speck of red on her cheeks. Was she blushing with the compliment Sebastian had told us both?

"Uh, mister, what would your name be again?" asked Yami politely.

"Oh, my name is Sebastian Michaelis, your music instructor."

* * *

**And the Cat-obsessed Freak makes an appearance~!**

**Sebby: Cat-obsessed freak?**

**Me: Uh, nop. Look it's Grell! **

**Sebby: What?!*turns around scared***

**Me:*Dashes away***

**Sebby: Lady Hikari, you will pay for this!**

**Me: 'Till next time~!**


	8. Bets, Dorms, and Memories

Y/N P.O.V.

I had an uneasy feeling while staring at Mr. Michaelis, yet, why did I also feel at ease? He might have noticed my facial expressions, because he turned to me.

"Well, Miss (Y/L/N), I heard that you and your neko friend would be in my class. What a pleasure to have you both in it," he smirked

I gulped, feeling super nervous at the mere thought of having him as a teacher. There was something more to this school than what mother and father mentioned, and what is wrong with Yami turning into a cat?! That was NOT normal.

I decided to just leave it for now, for I was going to find out in the morning, most likely.

cleared his throat, "Well, now that you have met your music instructor, it is time for you to go to your dorms. Your names will appear on the door, which means, two of you will share a room. Remember, I don't chose the room mates, the room does."

I didn't understand what Mr. Spears had just said, but I will figure it out on my own. I have before and I will again.

"There shall be no time as to when you have to report to your dorms,"Mr. Spears looked at all four of us, "But under any circumstances you will not be at the boys' dorms, **_ever_**," The way he stressed the word ever made me wonder about the reason why.

Alyss P.O.V.

What did he mean by that? When my father said it was going to be entertaining, he did not lie. This school is full of mysteries, and I will solve them.

As we started walking towards the dorms, I noticed that the new girl wouldn't stop staring at me. Ortiz... sounds familiar. I guess I will eventually remember.

I decided to spice things up, so I headed towards the boys dorms. Entering was out of the question, however, I wanted to have a closer look, as well as having a glimpse at the other girls' priceless expressions.

"Miss Alyss, you shouldn't be going close to there. Mr. Spears-"

"Don't worry Raven, I just want to have a closer look. It's not like I'm going to enter or anything," I interrupted.

She looked at me a bit worried, and it didn't help that miss neko next to her added a comment of her own.

"Miss Alyss, it's better not to go there...," she mumbled so low I could barely hear her, even with my demon powers.

"Aw, c'mon girls, let's have a little fun. Let's see who gets closer. Whoever wins gets one wish granted from the rest. Rave, go first,"

"I really don't think we should. I mean..." she looked a bit nervous,"Besides, the aura around that building doesn't seem too,umm, cheerful we could say?"

"Of course it won't, it's full of boys. You know, perverts who are in their underwear all the time," I looked at her quizzically, "Don't you have brothers or a male friend? I have two older brothers. so I'm used to it,"

Her cheeks turned a deep red and she began to mumble incoherence.

"W-well, I, umm, a-am only child, and uh, I'm, err, home schooled-"

"You are just too cute and innocent for your own good. Fine, you'll be the referee. How about you Neko," I turned around to Yami,"Are you up for the challenge?" I stared at her and saw she had her arms crossed. She opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. After waiting for her response, she spoke.

"I'm not used to being around boys. I... am traumatized...When Mr. Michaelis carried me...I wasn't myself... but then I snapped back to reality," she turned pale with a speck of red on her cheeks.  
"Well, I guess it's just you and me Ortiz. Ready to see who wins?

Sabrina's P.O.V.

I had been ignored almost this whole time, as if I didn't exist, and I was tired of it. If she was in the challenge, I was going to defeat her. I am tired of always being in her shadow, and this was the first step.

"I'm in," I simply stated. I could see a smirk for on her face.

"Fine, you're first."

She didn't seem to recognize me. She usually goes first to try to intimidate me. Did she forget about me already?! It's only been two months since I last saw her! Now, she is definitely going to pay.

"Fine," I spat bitterly, and walked forward about 5 feet away from the building. She then walked and stood next to me.

"Your move," she said with a knowing grin. Is she trying to mock me?! I walked another two feet forward. This could get dangerous if we aren't careful.

"Is this as far as you go?" She asked in a challenging voice, I would walk closer but, the building does seem dangerous. The noble girl was right about that. I just stared at Alyss. Is she going to do another one of her reckless moves?

"Um, g-guys, you s-should really come b-back," the noble, (Y/N) was almost pleading.

"Nah, I am not finished yet," She started walking towards the building and touches the wall, "Looks like I win."

"Y'all b-better c-come back," said the neko girl.

"Well, well, well. It seems Miss Bongore and Miss Ortiz think they are too good to follow rules," I felt a shiver run down my spine, and I turned around slowly. We all turned around to see Mr. Spears looking at us.

"If I remember correctly, sir, you said that we shouldn't be in the boys' dorms. You didn't say anything about being near the building. Your exact words were, 'But under any circumstances you will nor be at the boys' dorms, **_ever_****,**' You said 'at' sir," stated Alyss, looking at him defiantly, without a hint of hesitation. Is she crazy?!

Yami's P.O.V.

Wow, that's a bit too... straight up.A very straight forward girl. I could see that they love taking a challenge, even if they were caught.

"L-let's go. We need to s-see our dorm," I mumbled.

Why can't I speak up? I hate the fact that my past is not letting me live my life. One of these days, I will be strong like Miss Bongore and Miss Ortiz. I will be better at my fluency and be able to hold authority when necessary like Miss (Y/L/N). Everyone was staring at me, so I covered my face with my bangs as they observed me.

"She is right. Let's go," said (Y/N) with a voice full of authority.

"Fine," said Miss Ortiz.

"What ever," Miss Bongore mumbled.

At least we all agreed on going to the dorms together.

We walked back to the girls' dorms in silence. It was beautiful the way it looked inside. As we opened the door of our dorms, we realized that the doors were connected to the bathroom and living room. That means we are all roommates, although dorm two per room. I walked towards the door and saw my name carved on the door along with (Y/N)s. I guess I am sharing a room with (Y/N), I thought.

On the corner of my eye, I saw Miss Bongore and Miss Ortiz stare at each other, and I saw they were rooming together. I have the oddest feeling that they know each other from somewhere. I mean, I could tell by the way Miss Ortiz observes Miss Bongore. Miss Bongore also looks like she wants to figure out where she met her from. How do I know this much? Well, I am no ordinary neko. After all, I am one hell of a neko.

Y/N P.O.V.

The tension was building in the room, attempting to swallow me. The only time I have ever felt tension like this was when mother and father had an argument.

**Flashback**

Mother, father and I were riding a carriage to town. Father never liked cars, thinking them to be a harm to this world. and said he preferred the old ways, one of the reasons I was home schooled.

It was going to be my 8th birthday soon, so father wanted to get his 'little butterfly' a beautiful gift. I giggled at him calling me his butterfly, for mother liked to call me her 'swan.'

"(Y/N), butterfly, what is the thing you always ask me for?" Father questioned teasingly.

"A weapon?" I answer his question asking as if I didn't know.

"That's right little butterfly. So I'm going to get you your first weapon ever," replied father with a big grin on his face.

I was squealing with as much excitement an almost eight year old could muster, but mother had a sour look on her face, looking at father disapprovingly.

"Marcus," mother said in a menacing tone, "I don't think (Y/N) should have something like that,"

Father flinched at mother's tone, and looked at her a bit warily. He looked at me, almost pleadingly, but I knew better that to try to defend father when mother is this mad.

Mother's aura was so dark and heavy, i started to tremble on my seat. The tension was so thick I could cut it with a knife, literally.

"Julie, honey, butte-"

"No Marcus. My swan isn't getting some weapon," mother hissed.

"M-mother,pl-please," I begged, "I want a weapon b-because, I want to be a s-strong noble," I looked at my lap, my black bangs covering my face, "I want to be able to defend myself, not depend on anyone,"

Mother remained quiet, and the rest of the ride was spent in silence, only the hoofs of the horses on the cobble stone road making a sound.

**End Of Flashback**

Yami's P.O.V.

I had been calling (Y/N)s name for the last couple of minutes, and it seemed as if she's been daydreaming. I waited for her to come back to earth. Suddenly, reality hit her, literally. It seemed as if Miss Alyss was mad at something, or more like someone, and threw a white pillow, thus, hitting (Y/N) in the face.

"(Y/N)," I muttered, wary, wondering if she was mad at the fact of being hit with a pillow.

"Yes, Yami? Is there anything that you need?" she asked politely, a bit tensely though.

"We are r-roommates," I mumbled.

"Oh, I see," she then grinned, "It's an honor to be your roommate, my lady," she did a mock bow and snickered.

I simply nodded. I tried smiling, but I just... couldn't. She might think I'm unusual when I try to show my smile.

"Yami, what's wrong?" she peered at my face, concern etched on her face.

"I,umm...just trying to...," I stood quiet.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me if you don't want-"

"I am trying to smile, but I can't. I don't know how to smile," I admitted with a tear playing on my cheek.

She looked at me sadly and wiped the tear off like an older sibling would, and smiled gently at me.

"Don't worry, for I am here with you, and I won't let anything or anyone harm you," she then grinned from ear to ear, " and in no time, I will have you smiling 24/7~"

I felt warm inside my chest. I could feel my heart beat. I thought my heart was shattered after my mother passed away. I guess... slowly, it has been fixing up to this day, and will continue to do so. I simply hugged (Y/N).

"Thank you," I purred.

Yuki's P.O.V.

Finally, the plane arrived. It felt like forever waiting for the next flight, for I am not a very patient person. As I was walking to the entrance for the flight, I had the same uneasy feeling as when I was in my apartment. Slowly, I turned around to the awful site of my uncle running towards me.

"There you are darling. I was looking everywhere for you~" he smirked.

"Oh, it's you," I said in a harsh tone, "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like genius. I am going to Dumort High," he replied, looking at me as if I was stupid.

"OH DEAR LORD! WHY DO I HAVE THIS LUCK! WHY!" I shrieked, scaring a few passers by.

"Oh darling, why are you so dramatic? I am your uncle after all. I need to look out for you," he replied with a sarcastic look on his face.

If he hadn't been sarcastic on what he had just said, I would've hugged him. Instead, I glared daggers at him.

"Come on Makoto. Let's go darling,"

"I bear that name no longer uncle. For I am now Yuki," I replied confidently.

"That has a nice ring to it Makoto darling, oops, Yuki," he corrected himself.

We walked in the plane.

"Hurry up or you'll miss your flight again," he said with that smirk of his.

"You're the one that made me miss it in the first place," I grunted.

"Oh, don't blame me. The one to blame is that delicious friend of yours," he had the rape face on, " He is quite an exquisite boy after all,"

"You didn't do what I think you did, right uncle?" I replied.

He smirked, "Oh, Yuki darling, don't exaggerate. I only followed him around."

I looked at him, doubting he was saying the truth, but I decided that this wasn't of my concern, for now. He was going to pay dearly for this. We got up on the plane and started our long trip to my new school.

* * *

**'Kay here it is, the other chappie. I shall post the others later, maybe, 'cuz I am studying like mad for my AP EOC tomorrow. PRAY FOR ME!**


	9. More Bets In The Dorms

Yami's P.O.V.

Being (Y/N)'s roommate makes me feel like I can trust her. I am not really good at being around people, but here in Dumort, I can finally see the light. I want to embrace the smile I used to know. I will smile someday, and I will get over my past.

"Which bed would you like (Y/N)? Right or left?" I asked politely.

"Umm, right is fine,"

"All right," I said softly. I hope she heard me.

"Don't be shy," she smiled brightly at me, "Time to change~"

I walked towards the left bed with my luggage. I wonder what Mereda bought me? As I unzipped the luggage, I saw a lot of Victorian dresses and modern clothing. Dresses... she went a little overboard... specially Victorian dresses. I simply blushed just staring at the dresses.

"OH MY GOD~!" (Y/N) squealed excitedly, startling me, "VICTORIAN DRESSES~!"

"Yea. Apparently, my dearest friend bought me all of this. She is indeed a good friend."

"I can see that," she had a smile like the Cheshire cat, "Hey, Yami~"

"Y-yes, my dear (Y/N)?" I stuttered.

"CAN I DOLL YOU UP! OH PRETTY PLEASE!" (Y/N) was begging me with big puppy eyes.

"S-sure. That would be a good idea," I said.

"YAY~!" she was jumping like a yaoi fangirl, "OH MY GOSH! I'MMA PUT YOU INTO A PRETTY DRESS WITH YOUR HAIR DONE INTO A BEAUTIFUL AND COMPLICATED DESIGN, AND I'MMA DO YOUR MAKEUP AND-"

"SHUT UP!" (Y/N) stopped babbling as the door was slammed and turned around to see a very pissed of Alyss with a curious Sabrina behind.

"IF I HEAR ANY MORE SQUEALING AND SHOUTING COME OUT OF THIS ROOM, I'M SO GONNA MURDER SOMEONE! UNDERSTOOD!"

"Crystal," I simply responded with a calm tone.

"Crystal?" (Y/N) asked with a curious tone.

"It means understood," I explained.

"Oh, okay~" she chirped.

"Ok then. So, what was all the racket about?" Alyss asked.

"Oh, Yami is gonna let me doll her up~"

"Hmmm, seems like a good idea. I'm in"

Y/N P.O.V.

I was glowing, super excited that I got to doll Yami up, and Alyss was in!

"Wait," I asked puzzled, "You are in to dress her up or for me to dress you up?"

"To dress her up of course. Do you really think it was going to be that easy for me to wear a dress?"

I thought for a while, trying to figure a way to get her in a dress, and an idea popped into my head. I hid the cunning smile that had started to form on my face, and put on a polite smile instead.

"I got an idea," I replied, "How about we make this a little competition?"

"Tell me more," she replied with an intrigued look on her face.

"The rules are simple. Dress the other up, and the one to make the other look the cutest wins; but you must be finished in 30 minutes, or you lose and will have to wear one of the dresses of the winners' choice," I believe this will do the trick. Looking at Alyss, you can see she is not the girly type, so I clearly have the advantage.

"That makes things more interesting. Okay, you dress up Yami and I dress up Sabrina."

"Wait, what?! You didn't even ask for my opinion!" Sabrina squeaked.

"HELL YEA~!" I smirked because I clearly held the upper hand with all my dresses, "30 minutes start, NOW!" I shoved Alyss out the door and immediately went to my suitcase to get the prettiest dress I could get my hands on.

"YOU CHEATER! WE GET AN EXTRA 3 MINUTES!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" I chirped from my side of the door and continued to dress Yami. I could hear Alyss let out a string of very colorful words, and I simply chuckled.

Alyss P.O.V.

Okay, okay, everything is going to be fine. Fuck, how do I do this? Oh, I know! I never thought I would ever actually use that thing.

"Okay Sabrina, here's the plan-" I started, but got immediately interrupted by Sabrina.

"I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!"

"YOU ARE WASTING VALUABLE TIME STUPID! NOW GET IN THE ROOM AND TAKE OUT ALL THE MAKEUP YOU HAVE! GO, GO, GO!"

She was about to complain, but I ran to our room before she could utter a word. I instantly ran to my luggage and found a very fancy, hot pink box with golden swirls. Opening the box, I saw the thing. A soft pink dress with a heart shaped cut and a sort of cascade look from the left hip to the bottom right, which was extremely beautiful, or so they say. My father bought it, thinking I would like it, but it was too girly for my taste. I placed all the makeup together and pushed Sabrina into the bathroom with the dress.

"Put this on and don't complain,"

Okay, now the makeup. How do I do this?!

**30 Minutes Later**

This might actually work. I had applied a light pink makeup and did a fancy braid with her long, wavy, brown hair. I grew up with men, but having very feminine sisters-in-law finally had its advantages. It's time to see how Raven and Neko did.

Y/N P.O.V.

I was just finishing the last touches on Yami. I hadn't found one of my dresses that would fit her image, so I decided to go through her luggage and check what her friend had packed for her. As I took out a couple of dresses, I saw this gorgeous silver dress, which matched her hair. It was pretty much strapless, unless you count those little strings.

Since her hair was fairly short, I did a very simple, yet cute, hairdo by curling the bottom with small golden flowers decorating it in a cascade fashion. Her makeup was a bit tricky, for I wanted her eyes to stand out, so I decided to go with a sort of bluish, whitish makeup. Since shoes weren't really a big deal, I went with my black Victorian lace-up boots.

"ALYSS~!" I chirped, "We are done~!"

"About time. We were done ages ago,"

"Well, sorry your highness," I did a mock bow, then smirked, "I had to get my Lady ready," I stepped away from the door to reveal a very cute Yami that was smiling shyly.

"I've got to admit, she looks beautiful and cute, but let me show you my greatest creation," Alyss said with confidence.

"Who are you, Dr. Frankenstein or what?" asked Sabrina sarcastically as Alyss stepped aside, revealing a completely changed girl.

"Not bad. I've got to admit, you did a good jog; but, aren't you missing something?" I smirked, something I have been doing lately and is so unlike me.

"What is it?"

I cleared my throat. "Well, as good as a job you did on hair, makeup, and dress; don't you think shoes are important?" I tilted my head looking innocently at Alyss.

"Well, umm, the dress is long, so it doesn't matter. Besides, they aren't going anywhere."

"Well," I smiled cockily, " I said dress up, and shoes _are _part of the dress up,"

"Oh, really? Never thought of that. You should have been more specific. People from different countries have different customs and ways of saying things, you know?"

"Well, too bad~" This was fun.

* * *

**I barely noticed I hadn't posted all of the chapters here so I took it upon myself to keep them up to the same chapters, though I tend to forget. REVIEW ON WHO SHOULD WIN! Alyss and Sabrina or Yami and you, my beloved reader~**

**OOOHHH, and **

**...**

**HAPPY B-DAY TO CIEL!**


	10. Their Encounters

Alyss P.O.V.

I was at loss at what to do. We both claimed that our design was better, which was obviously mine, but we needed someone who's decision was unbiased. Looking at the clock, I doubted that anyone was awake at midnight. This place was huge, there ought to be another girl in this place!

"Okay, listen. this place is huge, and it is impossible that we are the only girls in the dorms," I said even though I couldn't sense anyone else, "So, how about you and I search this place?"

Little miss noble seemed a bit hesitant at first, but I knew she wouldn't give up on this competition so easily.

"Fine," she said with a thoughtful look, "Currently, we are situated in the second floor for some reason, so how about I search the third floor and you the first?"

"Okay then, let's go," I said, and then, we parted ways. I could still hear the other two complaining in the distance.

I went downstairs in search for anyone that would be up at this hour, which was no one. It was already past midnight, so everyone was ought to be sleeping. I went back upstairs and found Raven.

"Hey, how about we take a picture and ask someone tomorrow?"

She sighed, probably exhausted from the searching.

"I guess that will have to do. For now, let us go back to our rooms and sleep,"

We headed back to the second floor to find both girls sleeping in a nearby sofa. Neko was in cat form laying next to Sabrina, who was sprawled on the sofa. I needed a nickname for Sabrina. Oh,well, I will have to think about that tomorrow.

"Hey Neko, Sabrina, time to go to bed," I said. They didn't seem to want to wake up, so instead, I carried Sabrina. While picking her up and taking her to our room, I thought she was a bit light.

"I suppose you can carry Neko, right? After all, she's lighter than Sabrina because of her cat form."

"Her name is (Y/F)," she hissed.

"Calm down Raven. It's just a nickname, just like yours. It's how I show my love. Come on, let's go to sleep,"

She grumbled as she picked Neko and took her to their room. With a last 'night' she closed the door behind her soundlessly.

Yuki's P.O.V.

"I can't believe how late it is Uncle! It's all your fault!" I snapped at him.

"Doing that face is not good, darling. You'll get wrinkles on that cute face of yours," he replied dramatically, "Anyways, it's not like it's my fault we came to Dumort at midnight," he answered back.

"IT _IS _YOUR FAULT! Who the hell told you to follow that guy in the airport? No one did! We almost lost the plane because of that!" I shouted while he walked away ignoring me.

"In my defense, I had to take the opportunity too, or I would never had another chance of doing it again! It was a once in a life time opportunity!" he whined.

"Even if that's true, Uncle, You ripped off his shirt. HIS SHIRT!"

"Exactly darling, a once in a lifetime opportunity. I do have to admit, he had a nice tan, a _very _nice tan. Mmmm," he had started to drool.

"Uncle, you're drooling again, and on my suitcase!" I yelled, "So, that aside, where am I going to stay tonight? I certainly will not stay with you for another night,"

"Well, if that's what you want, there are dorms at Dumort High so you can stay there, or live with Uncle~" he said with a creepy smile on his face.

"I want the dorms, now. I really don't want to stay another night with you, 'cuz if I do, I will probably snap after ten minutes with you," I answered.

"You don't have to be so mean with your poor uncle," he responded with a pout. I rolled my eyes at him.  
"So, where are the dorms again? I asked.

"Oh, they should be on the other side of the campus. They are somewhere near the second entrance," he pointed.  
"It's kinda far. Uncle, do you know a shorter way there?" I asked.

"Nop~" he then turned and had a smile that could rival the Cheshire cat's, "How about we have a race?"

"That sounds like fun. How about we make a friendly bet between uncle and nephew?"

"Hmm, interesting. What would you like it to be honey~"

"Let me think. I know, how about..." I smirked, knowing my uncle would surely hate me for this, "How about if I win, you can't wear red in any shape or form for, let's say, a week perhaps?"

"You know how to get things interesting," he said with a leer, "But what if I win?" He thought for a second, probably of something perverted if I knew him well.

"I know, you'll cosplay for your dear uncle and for the entire school~" he chirped.

I hesitated before asking, "Exactly of what?"

"Oh, I'll have to think of that honey. So, do we have a deal, or are you scared of losing?"

"I'm not scared! You have yourself a deal!"

"Okay, readysetGO!" he said really fast and dashed away.

I started running trying to catch up, but it was useless, for he was faster and had a head start. No, scratch that, HE CHEATED!

"Uncle, it's not fair, you started before hand!"

"Sorry, can't hear you," he answered back. Grell started to disappear in the distance.

I tried my hardest not to lose him, but, I lost him. How do you lose a guy with brilliant red hair and coat! I started walking around, completely lost in this huge school. Are they sure it's a high school? It's almost like a university campus!

"I need to find him, or I'm going to have to cosplay of who knows what. Being Uncle, it's probably something pervy,"  
I started roaming the school grounds, but, I couldn't find him.

As I was about to take another step, I heard growling behind me. When I turned around, I saw a big, white dog. I hated dogs.

However, there was something... odd about this dog. He growled louder, and I whimpered, afraid of what would happen next. I started running around, screaming my head off, and tripped. When I stood, I was in front of the dorms.

"What took you-" Uncle stopped mid-sentence when he saw the dog running behind me. When I noticed, I started to run again, and took shelter behind my uncle.

"Eat him! I'm too young to die!"

The dog dashed towards Uncle.

"Pluto! Stop this instant!" The dog stopped, but kept on growling.

"Grell, what is this racket at such an hour? Some students are sleeping!" yelled angrily a guy with raven hair and a butler suit.

"Bassy~!" yelled my uncle, and dashed forwards and started glomping the man.

"Grell, get off me this instant," hissed the man Uncle called 'Bassy.'

Suddenly, there wasn't a dog behind me, but A NAKED BOY! I have to admit, he was a hotty with that perfectly formed body of his. He was taller than me, which was interesting, if you know what I mean. He had the most beautiful silver hair I had seen. I couldn't stop myself, I had to touch it.

"Honey, don't touch it, it's filthy and you might catch fleas,"

"So, who is this young man, Grell?" asked 'Bassy.'

"This boy? He's my nephew who is going to be studying in our school as well as living in the school dorms," my Uncle responded while being clingy to the man.

"Is that so? Then why is he arriving at this time of the night?"

"It's all thanks to Uncle Grell," I grumbled

"It doesn't surprise me. Anyways, welcome to Dumort High. It is a pleasure to meet you," 'Bassy' said with a bow, "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, and I shall be your music instructor." I looked at my uncle. He seems to be drooling more on him than they guy he ripped his shirt from.

"Now you said you were going to stay in the dorms right?" he asked politely.

"Yes , so where is my room?" I asked

"I'll show you the way so please follow me,"

Uncle and I followed Mr. Michaelis. I had the urge to know who that dog-human was. I must ask Uncle, since he knows him.

"Uncle who was that man with silver hair?"

"Oh, that, was Pluto, the demon hound. He's a student in Dumort."

"Really, how old is he?" I wondered

"Well hes about your age darling~"

I kept thinking of Pluto. Although I am not a huge fan of dogs, I think he is pretty attractive. The image of him is stuck in my mind. I hope I encounter him again. We went inside the dorms, and what I saw left me with my mouth hanging open. It's like in a dream I once had. The dorm wall's were black bricks with a speck of red decorating is gothic appealing. I like the way it looks like. It's not what you expect your typical dorm to look like. It reminded me of that story written by Edgar Allen Poe, to which I don't remember the title. I was so distracted by the decoration, I bumped into someone.

"Ow," I grunted

"Ugh," said a boy whom I don't know.

"You okay Ryuu", said the boy next to him

"Yeah Angel. I'm fine" he mumbled rubbing his head.

Ryuu turned around and stared at me. He had black hair and grey eyes. The one next to him had brown hair and matching eyes. The thing that shocked me about that guy was that he had cat ears and tail. The one next to him looked mad about me colliding with him, but I couldn't help but notice his clothes. He was wearing a suit, which suit him well because of his hair.

"My apologies on bumping into you. I am Yuki Sutcliff," I handed my hand.

Ryuu just stared at me. Suddenly, he grasped my hand.

"My name is Ryuu and this is my buddie Angel" Angel handed me his hand. I let go off Ryuu and grasped Angel's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Yuki" Angel said with a calm tone.

"By any chance, is your real name Makoto?" Ryuu asked.

"How did you know?" I gasped.

"Well on the door it says _Makoto Sutcliff"_ he pointed me at the door. I looked at it and was shocked at what I saw. I once again saw that name my parents gave me.

"I changed my name before I got here. Sorry for the confusion," I said.

"Its alright Yuki," Angel smiled. I got to admit, he has an adorable smile. The only thing that makes him more adorable is his cat features.

"Well I shall tell William that you are changing your name to Yuki," said Mr. Michaelis. I actually forgot that he was still here. I looked at him and my uncle was still drooling over him.

"Who is my roommate" I asked out of curiosity.

"The demon hound. Pluto in other words" Ryuu said.

Pluto my roommate… that is indeed shocking. I wasn't expecting him to be my roommate.

"But since he is a demon hound, he rarely comes in his room because he is the guard dog. So you have the room for your self for now," Angel smiled.

"Oh, okay," I said.

"Well darling, I shall head to my room or better yet, to my Bassy's room", he hugged him,

Mr. Michaelis pushed uncle off of him. I got to admit that was hilarious.

"I don't want you near my room is that understood Grell,"he grunted.

"Oh Bassy, why are you so cruel? You make our love forbidden like Romeo and Juliet," Uncle said dramatically. I rolled my eyes at him, used to his outbursts, and went to go into my room.

"I should go to sleep now, good night Yuki," said Ryuu

"Bye, Yuki. Goodnight," Angel answered politely.

They both walked in their room and closed the door behind them. I walked into my room and uncle was taking my clothing off my suitcase and placing them in the drawers and the closet.

"You may leave Uncle," I grumbled/

"Yay, now I can follow my Bassy. Ta Ta~" Uncle walked out my room. I heard him yell, "WAIT FOR ME BASSY!"

I rolled my eyes and took out my nightgown. I felt tired. After that race with uncle and the encounter with Pluto, I just want to take a nap. I put on my nightgown and laid on my bed.

_Now finally peace and quiet,_ I thought with a grin, then, fell a sleep.

* * *

**Okay, firstly, I know this story isn't up to par with the one in quotev, but just a couple more chappies and they will be in sync with one another.**

**Yuki's and Grell's dialoge is written by my gay friend who I call Drama Queen, so if you like it, comment~ he work really hard on it.**

**Well, SEE YA LATER~**


	11. More People

**Haha, took me a bit longer than expected. Anyway, HERE IT IS~ Sorry it's so long**

* * *

Yami's P.O.V.

_I was alone in a dark room. I felt metal clutched on my wrists. I was chained up again. What's going on? Where's (Y/N)? Suddenly, the door opened and light touched my face. Where am I? The light that touched my face disappeared as I heard the door close slowly. I could hear footsteps walking towards me._

_"Who are you?" I said nervously._

_"You know who I am sweetheart," the voice said. It sounded familiar. Out of no where, there was light in the room. I was right, it was him, my father._

_"What did you do to (Y/N)," I hissed._

_"I did nothing of the sort because you are dreaming and not any other dream, you are thinking of me sweetheart," he chuckled. I am in a dream...I want to wake up from this nightmare. He walked towards me and sat in front of me._

_"Yami, listen to me before he tries to find you and takes you away from me," he grabbed my neck._

_"Why do you care? All you want to do to me is rape me because I look like mother, but I won't let that happen anymore,"I looked away. He made me look at him. For the first time ever, I could see my reflection in his eyes._

_"He is after you sweetheart, and he sent someone to get you back to him. I won't let that happen, I won't let that bitch send you to him because you belong to me," he growled. What is he talking about? Who is this 'bitch'?_

_ "You are lying. I don't believe you. Leave me alone!" I tried looking away, but he was chocking me. I couldn't breathe. I saw rage in his facial expression._

_ "P-please s-stop," I said breathlessly. He let go of me, but this time, he pushed me against the wall. No, not again, I thought. He started to kiss my neck. I was struggling to get off me. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at me._

_ "Well, I could tell you want to know who is the bitch that wants to take you back to him. She is in the same place you are in, but not in your room of course. Her name is S..." He stopped and smiled. He started to push me against the wall again. This time, he started to rip off my shirt off and took out his knife. Oh bloody hell, what is he doing? He started to cut me. After laughing and bruising me badly, he finally spoke._

_"How about you find out yourself. When I get out of prison, I will make a deal with him and try to take you away from him,"_

_ "No, leave me alone. STOP GET AWAY!" I started to yell. He kissed my neck, and the world around me turned pitch black._

I awoke from the nightmare. I can't go back to sleep, but I am tired. Without realizing it, I turned myself into a cat.

My cat self jumped off the bed and walked towards (Y/N)'s bed. _What am I doing?_ I thought to myself. My cat self jumped on (Y/N)'s bed and laid near her arms. I rubbed against her and I felt the warmth of (Y/N) as I trembled myself to sleep.

* * *

(Y/N) P.O.V.

I felt something rubbing against me near my arms, so I opened my eyes, trying to blink away the sleep. I tried not to move too much and, to my surprise, I saw a cat. After a while of staring at it, I recognized it as Yami.

"She must of had a nightmare," I whispered to myself. I gently gathered her in my arms and curled up with her as though I was protecting her from an invisible threat. She was like the sister I never had, and I felt the urge to protect her, even if it was at the cost of my life.

I got myself comfortable and let sleep take over me.

***TIME SKIP TO NEXT MORNING***

* * *

Sabrina's P.O.V.

I awoke with a start for no apparent reason. I was sweating in cold, and my breath came out in puffs. I looked over to Alyss, and she seemed to be asleep. Really, how can an assassin as talented as her sleep so soundly?! This might be my only chance to take her down. I slowly walked towards my suitcase and took out two of my fighting fans. One was yellowish, but it had hidden daggers in it, and it looked quite normal to anyone. The other one was a sort of whitish fan with daggers as well, but this one was already poisoned by myself. As I was about to gut her throat, she dodged.

"Ooghhhh," mumbled Alyss. Is she sleep talking? I decided to give it another shot. I dashed towards her and attacked her again. Then, she got out a katana out of no where and blocked my attack.

"Zzzz," She was still sleeping! When I was about to attack her yet again, I hear (Y/N) calling us from outside the door.

"Girls, are you alright?" she sounded a bit worried. When I glanced at Alyss, she seemed to be stirring. I quickly put the fans away and shoved the suitcase under the bed.

"Y-yes, we are fine," I said trying to sound normal.

"What was that noise a minute ago? I was worried. Are you sure everything is alright?" she asked, concern laced in her voice.

"Aaooogh," What is Alyss mumbling?!

"What was that? I do not know what is going on in there, but I am going inside," she opened the door slowly and gasped.  
"Umm, why is Miss Bongore holding a katana? Wait, is she sleeping?" _Shoot, now what do I do?_

* * *

(Y/N) P.O.V.

I was staring at Miss Bongore and Miss Ortiz with Yami behind me. I was wondering what had been happening, for the aura that had been coming out of the room wasn't a pleasant one, and now I know why.

"Ugh, what is all this noise about? Don't you see I am sleeping?" said Miss Bongore, sounding rather annoyed.

"Uuh, well, umm, I heard stuff from the, emm, room, so I was wondering what was happening," I stuttered, a bit afraid of the dark aura Miss Bongore was emitting.

"Hey, Alyss, I suggest you put that katana away, "Miss Ortiz said sounding a little worried.

"What katana? Oh, why am I holding this?" she sounded a bit puzzled.

I looked at her strangely, wondering what had happened. I looked back at Miss Ortiz and saw her fidgeting in her spot. I was about to comment on something when Yami interrupted me.

"Umm, we should, you know, prepare for the day," she seemed flustered and went on to hide behind me, as usual.

"Err, yes, we should prepare for the day. One question though," I looked at everyone, "Where exactly do we go?"

"Isn't there like a counselor or something?"

"Umm, well, I'm not sure. I mean," I looked at Miss Bongore, "The only people we met were males, and I am sure all of them are in the boys' dorms, which we are never to go into,"

"Then let's look for someone,"

I looked at her like she was crazy, which in my mind, she was.

"I'm not sure if you remember or not, but we searched this place last night," I pointed out.

"Well, let's search again,"

I was not very eager to search the whole place again, but it was worth a try. It was that, or get lost in this huge campus.

"Fine, but I'll take the first floor this time. You take the third," I ordered. She probably thought I was bossy, but this was important, so it didn't matter.

"Whatever, I just want to eat breakfast before we search,"

I felt a tick appear in my left eye. Really, this girl.

"Miss Bongore, I am afraid that won't be possible for we don't know where we should go. Yes, they showed the cafeteria, but he didn't say when it was open or is our breakfast was elsewhere," I replied coolly.

"I do not care if the cafeteria is not open, I will break my way in if I have to,"

I sweat dropped a little, unsure if it was alright, but, better be there unless I wanted someone hurt.

"Fine, but I'm coming along," I sighed. I then looked down at my clothes and noticed I was still in my (f/c) nightwear.

"We should get changed though. We shouldn't walk around in our nightgowns. That is not very ladylike,"

I surprised myself at what I had just said. I sounded just like mother! Yami and I decided to just head to our room and change.

This school seemed a bit mysterious, and seeing that everyone had weapons, I changed into some casual clothes, meaning no dresses, and grabbed my bow and arrows.

I was wearing black skinny jeans, some black combat boots, and a green t-shirt. I have never been fond of make-up, so I didn't apply any. My (h/l) in an appropriate hair arrangement. I was also wearing my teardrop necklace that mom gave me with a stone that shone different colors for unknown reasons to me.

When I was done, I went to my suitcase and opened it. There was a thin black box which held my second bow that father had gotten me. It was a white bow with golden engravings of some sort. The arrows had white feathers and a sort of golden tip. After looking over myself and making sure that I had everything, I went outside to wait for Yami to finish and saw Alyss wearing blue converse, some skinny jeans, a blue tank top, a cap, and a blue square shirt.

"Would you hurry the hell up! I'm hungry for Pete's sake!" I wanted to glare at her so bad but, that wasn't proper ladylike behavior, and I had acted unladylike enough last night.

"Please, do be patient Miss Bongore, Yami is quite slow, so it might take a couple of minutes," I replied quietly.

"Bloody Hell! If she doesn't hurry the fuck up, I am leaving all of you behind and head to the fucken kitchen!"

I was about to retort when I heard the door open. Yami was standing there wearing white converse with some shorts. She had a dark grey hoodie and underneath you could see a white blouse strapped to her thigh was a dagger with a white hilt. It surprised me and Alyss because we never expected Yami to have such weapon especially since she is shy.

"About damned time! I am starving, so lets hurry. To the cafeteria!"

* * *

Alyss P.O.V.

These girls take a century to get ready. I guess I will have to get used to it.

We headed to the cafeteria. The building looked different than the building of the dorms. The structure looked modern, made of glass. It looked spacious, and I was guessing it was two floors. When I looked at it from the front, it looked like it had an I that extended to the back.

Inside, you could see green chairs around what I guessed was a coffee table. On the back, there seemed to be a sort of mini bar with bottles neatly organized. On the far back, you could see spiral stair cases leading up to the second floor.

I didn't know how I was planning on entering, but I guess breaking through was the easiest. I lifted up my katana and was about to strike the glass when-

"Alyss! You don't just strike a window! Think of what could happen!" spoke Sabrina for the first time today.

"Then how the hell do you expect me to get in!" I yelled back.

"Well, how about you go fu-"

"Hey,hey!" Raven yelled before that half-breed could finish what she was about to say.

"What!" I snarled at her.

"H-how about we, umm, take t-the rear entrance," Yami said.

"Yea, let's all go," the little princess said.

We all went to the back of the cafeteria and found a door. Before I was able to destroy the door, that annoying noble stepped forward and...picked the lock?! I had no idea she could do that but, oh well. The cafeteria was really beautiful once you stepped inside, but there was something missing, food.

"Where is the food in this place?! I am seriously dying of hunger!"

"Miss Bongore, we should have waited in the dorms, and looked for some help first," Raven looked at me with an I-told-you-so look.

"Fine," I grumbled out, "Let's go back,"

We went back to the dorms to try to find help since miss perfect wouldn't stop yapping about it.

"Hey, why don't we ask that girl over there?"

Little daddy's girl turned around and had a shocked look on her face. She probably didn't see her, the fool. I snickered at how clueless she could be. Really, if she is this naive, and stupid clueless, she will get burned.

"Hey you, blondie, can you help us with something?"

The blond chick had pigtails decorated with a flower on the right (her left) and was wearing a soft pink dress with lots of frills and bows. She also had gorgeous emerald green eyes and was quite tall.

"Ooooooh, that is a preeeeety pair of ears!" squealed the strange girl and ran towards neko, who squeaked when she was trapped in a bear hug.

Yami squeaked and suddenly, turned into a cat...again.

* * *

Sabrina's P.O.V.

I must admit, hearing Yami squeak makes me wonder why the man who contracted me wanted her. She is like always afraid even if someone called her name in a not scary way.

This mission was worthless, completely not worth the trouble for a simple girl. My main targets were Alyss and that noble, (Y/N). Yet I wondered, is this mission really worthless? Yeah, she is always afraid, but she seems equally valuable since someone wants her for himself. I didn't know what to do. Even if I didn't want to kill her, or capture her since that is what the guy wants, they would eventually kill me for failing to kill/capture my target. That is what this job involves, and I know it, for I tried getting out of this business. I must find out why he wants her since he never explained it to me. I must get closer to my target and find out for myself. The girl with pigtails carried my target and held her in her arms.

"SO ADORABLE! I WASN'T EXPECTING HER TO TURN INTO A CAT!" she squealed and smiled at my target.

"Who are you if I may ask?" I questioned the squealing girl. She looked at me and gave me a smile.

"I am Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, but call me Lizzy~" she started to pet my target. She looked like she wanted to get down because 'Lizzy' started to squish her. (Y/N) looked worried and said,

"Lady Midford, may I have Yami back?"

"I told you to call me Lizzy!" she squeaked, yet heard her sigh and handed her over. After handing her over, her smile came back. Just by looking at her, she looks like she can never lose her smile.

"Ooh, by any chance, do you four happen to be new students~?" she chirped happily.

"Indeed we are Miss Lizzy. I must say, a campus like this involves help for us new students. Would you be kind enough and help us out?" said (Y/N).

"Sure~! I'm in charge of the welcome committee and my mother is a counselor!" she seemed pretty proud of it.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I'M STARVING HERE FOR THE LOVE OF HELL!" Alyss yelled about to go on a rampage.

"Oh, how careless of me. Of course you will be hungry! Let's go to the outdoor pavilion. We have a feast going on~" and with that, Lizzy dragged us away.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*SKIP TO THE PAVILION*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"Oh, and you must meet all the staff~! My aunt Angeline is the nurse of these school, and my cousin Ciel is the English teacher," she told us proudly.

"Fantastic," Alyss drawled, obviously tired of these hyperactive girl. Suddenly, I noticed I was the only one without a weapon. Alyss had her katana, my target her dagger with the white hilt, and (Y/N) had her bow and arrows.

"Um, I'll be back," I told Lizzy, and left in the general direction of the dorms to get my fighting fans. Now, which ones should I bring along?

* * *

Yami's P.O.V.

I saw Sabrina leave towards the dorms, and I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on. The nightmare from last night still had me badly shaken, and I could feel myself walking very close to (Y/N) like a scared child.

"Yami, you seem really... tense," (Y/N) said worriedly, "Is it about last night?"

I looked at her with wide eyes, positive that she cares about what I have to say. She might help me figure out who is trying to send me back to hell.

"(Y/N), I had a nightmare about my father," I whispered in her ear, "He said that someone is trying to send me to _him_. The kidnapper's son who starved me to death and took advantage of me,"

"Did he tell you who it was, if I may ask?" (Y/N) whispered in my ear.

I took a deep breath and I said,

"Not sure, but I want to know who it is. I really don't want to go back there. Oh, but that's not the worst part. My father is getting out of jail and he might search for me too. Why me (Y/N)? Why do I have to suffer? I lost my mother, I lost my dignity and my childhood. What more does life want to take away from me? I am no one special. I am just a shy neko who can't do things on her own without someone being there."

(Y/N) looked at me softly, her eyes giving off warmth similar to the one given by an older sibling that really cares about their younger ones.

"Yami, even if you think you have lost everything, that is not true. It's true that you can't remake your past, but the future is for you to decide. And, you are special in your own way. Everyone is here for a reason, you just have to find that reason in life," she hugged me lightly, "Besides, I will always be here for you. I'll help you find out who is this person and not let him take you away , even if I have to fight with claws and jaws,"

Just listening to (Y/N) makes me feel safe in her arms. I must smile, I must show my appreciation. I looked at (Y/N) and tried to remember how to smile. Suddenly, I remembered Mereda. It took me a while to remember hoe to smile, but I am determine to smile. I started to form my lips into a smile. Without realizing, I smiled at (Y/N). It may not be a perfect smile but, it's a start.

"Thank you (Y/N)," I kept smiling. She smiled back and, by accident, we bumped into something.

"Ooof,"

"Ow,"

"Damn,"

"Fuck,"

"Ugh,"

"Eeep,"

Before we all knew it, Alyss, (Y/N), three strange boys and I collided with each other. The boy I bumped into seemed to be staring at my ears and fluffy tail. Alyss was glaring daggers at the poor unsuspecting boy that was gawking at her. (Y/N), on the other hand, was blushing like mad, and the boy that she had bumped into could rival a tomato. Though I must admit, he looks familiar from somewhere but I can't put a pin on it.

"I-I am s-so s-sorry," I managed to speak to the boy I bumped into.

"It's all right, it was my fault for not paying attention on where I was going," he smiled at me.

"What the hell do you think you were doing you idiot! I could have damaged my weapon for hell's sake! Also, stop staring at me like that!" Alyss was ranting at the poor boy.

"Terribly sorry my lady. I should have been paying attention to where I was going,"

"Well no shit Sherlock," she grumbled.

The boy laughed, then responded.

"You're funny. I like you, but to be clear, I am no Sherlock, I am Ryuu,"

"Like I give a damn what the fuck your name is,"

I looked at (Y/N) and her face was still red.

"My apologies, I wasn't paying attention on to where I was going," (Y/N) managed to speak.

"No, it's my fault my lady, you don't need to apologize to me for I should apologize to you," he said while helping her up, which only made her go even redder. I looked at him and seeing her blush made him blush as well.

"What's your name my lady," he asked her politely.

"My name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N), " she did a curtsy, "It is my pleasure to meet you, and I am thankful to you for helping me up,"

"Nice to meet you Miss (Y/L/N). My name is Angel, Angel Kurosawa," he said and did a bow, making her giggle.

What I saw made me think about what was happening. She was blushing like mad, and he was not behind either. They were looking at each other like... like when she looked at me, but with layers upon layers.

"Well now, I can't just leave you on the ground," said the stranger whom I bumped into. He held out his hand and said, "I don't bite,"

My experience with men haunts me and traumatizes me, but I grasped his hand. He held me up and smiled. I felt my face paling.

"What is your name my dear?"

"I-I a-am Y-Yami Moon," I said nervously.

"Nice to meet you. I am Yuki Sutcliff," he continued to smile at me.

"Nice to meet you Yuki," I managed to speak.

"Wait, are you related to Miss Megumi Moon?" Angel asked.

I looked at him and I stood shocked on what I just heard. He... He mentioned my mother's name.

"She's my mother," I whispered.

"Now I remember you. I met you before Miss Yami," Angel smiled friendly smile.

_ Wait, where did I meet him, _I thought.

"My apologies, but I don't remember you," I said nervously.

"It's okay Miss. You'll remember in due time," he said.

As I was about to respond, I heard someone running towards us. We all looked and it was Sabrina with a questioning look on her face and her weapon, which were two golden fans. She smiled and asked,

"So, what'd I miss?"

* * *

**Heh, sorry for the lenght^^; I have a question though, have I ever described how the reader looks, or any of the rest? SOMEONE TELL ME PLEASE! **


End file.
